grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
David Greenwalt
|lastwritten = |totalwritten = 35 |1stdirected = |lastdirected = |totaldirected = 2 |wikipedia = |imdb = David Greenwalt |twitter = @GrimmEPs |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |season5 = X |season6 = X }} David Greenwalt (born October 16, 1949) is an American screenwriter, director and producer. He was the co-executive producer of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and co-creator of its spinoff, Angel. He is also co-creator of the short-lived cult television show Profit. In 2011 he co-created Grimm and he is currently a writer and executive producer on the show. Notable Non-Grimm Credits Buffy the Vampire Slayer Greenwalt was a co-executive producer on Buffy until the show's third season, when he was promoted to executive producer. He left the show at the end of the third season to co-create the spin-off series Angel with Joss Whedon. He was credited as a consulting producer on Buffy from season four until the final season, although he did not write or direct any episodes in that timeframe. *1x04 "Teacher's Pet" (writer) *1x07 "Angel" (writer) *1x10 "Nightmares" (teleplay; story with Joss Whedon) *2x03 "School Hard" (teleplay and story; story by Joss Whedon) *2x05 "Reptile Boy" (writer and director) *2x11 "Ted" (co-writer; with Joss Whedon) *2x12 "Bad Eggs" (director) *3x03 "Faith, Hope & Trick" (writer) *3x05 "Homecoming" (writer and director) *3x09 "The Wish" (director) Angel Greenwalt was an executive producer and served as the showrunner for the first three seasons. He left the staff at the end of the third season to pursue other works, and was credited as a consulting producer for the final two seasons. He returned in the fifth season to direct an episode. *1x01 "City Of" (co-writer; with Joss Whedon) *1x04 "I Fall to Pieces" (teleplay and story; story with Joss Whedon) *1x05 "Rm w/a Vu" (story; teleplay and story by Jane Espenson) *1x08 "I Will Remember You" (co-writer; with Jeannine Renshaw) *1x13 "She" (co-writer and director; with Marti Noxon) *1x14 "I've Got You Under My Skin" (story; teleplay and story by Jeannine Renshaw) *1x22 "To Shanshu in L.A." (writer and director) *2x01 "Judgment" (teleplay and story; story with Joss Whedon) *2x05 "Dear Boy" (writer and director) *2x09 "The Trial" (story; teleplay by Doug Petrie and Tim Minear) *2x13 "Happy Anniversary" (teleplay and story; story with Joss Whedon) *2x18 "Dead End" (writer) *2x22 "There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb" (writer and director) *3x01 "Heartthrob" (writer and director) *3x07 "Offspring" (writer) *3x16 "Sleep Tight" (writer) *3x22 "Tomorrow" (writer and director) *5x20 "The Girl in Question" (director) Moonlight On June 1, 2007, The Hollywood Reporter announced that he would serve as executive producer and showrunner on Moonlight, a similarly themed vampire detective show.1 He later had to leave the show prior to its debut for health reasons, but executive producer Joel Silver stated that his imprint would remain: "He worked really hard on the arc of the series. He really helped us focus and get started." Images Jim Kouf and David Greenwalt.jpg Category:Creators Category:Executive Producers Category:Writers Category:Directors Category:2012 Grimmy Award Winners Category:2013 Grimmy Award Winners Category:2014 Grimmy Award Winners Category:2015 Grimmy Award Winners Category:2018 Grimmy Award Winners